bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AverageAmasian/Tips and efficiency
Hey guys, I'm AverageAmasian, and this is about how to get more out of your time/level-ups and will also help explain some mechanics. Energy The first point I'll be talking about is your energy, which is the green bar in the upper left corner. This refills at a rate of 1 energy per 3 minutes. Your energy will also refill every time you level up. This is useful for Imp Parades and Metal Parades as the energy refill, combined with a 1/2 energy vortex event, will allow you to get many runs in. For example, the Super Metal Parade normally costs 30 energy and gives 3000 EXP. During a 1/2 energy vortex event, it would be 15 energy and 3000 EXP. To get more runs than you normally would, get your exp to the range where you would level up doing the maximum amount of runs you can with your energy. Taking this, if I have 105 energy, I'll be able to do 7 runs of Super Metal Parade, which means I should get my EXP needed to level up to the 18000-21000 range so that when I do all the runs I can with my current energy, I will level up and be able to do 7 more runs. Another nifty trick for doing parades in general is to stay in the parade selection screen while your energy refills. This will allow you to get one more run in. (To do this, click the banner and then wait at the screen where you see all the different parades you can choose from.) You can also do this for trials/side-bosses, since these cost a lot of energy (50 for trials, 20-70 for side-bosses.) For these, you would get your EXP needed to level up to a fairly low amount (3000-5000, or double that if there's a x2 EXP event). Once you do this, you can attempt one of the dungeons/side-bosses. If you are successful in completing it, then the EXP you get from the dungeon will level you up and you will regain your energy. If you fail, however, then you can simply beat a quest and regain the energy needed to attempt the dungeon again. Arena The next topic is Arena. Arena orbs refill at the rate of 1 orb per hour. These, similar to your energy, will refill when you level up. This means that you should expend all of your arena orbs before you level up. If you do this, that means you get 3 more arena battles in, which is potentially around 800 ABP. This may not seem like much, but if you multiply that by 250 levels, you'll earn 200000 more ABP than if you hadn't. Other than that, there's not much else you can do about the arena. Frontier Hunter Hunter orbs refill at the rate of 1 orb per 3 hours, and unlike your energy and arena orbs, these will not refill upon leveling up. Thus, the only way to achieve maximum efficiency with hunter orbs is just to never have 3 hunter orbs up at any given time. This does mean, however, that you can't be away from the game for 9 hours or more, so generally you won't be able to do this. Imps These units will provide permanent stat boosts to your units when you fuse the imps to them. There are 5 stat boosting imps currently. Power Imp Pakpak will raise the ATK stat by 20. Guard Imp Ganju will raise the DEF stat by 20 Vigor Imp Molin will raise the HP stat by 50 Healing Imp Fwahl will raise the REC stat by 20 Almighty Imp Arton will raise all stats by 3 imps' worth (+60 ATK, +60 DEF, +60 REC, +150 HP) Do keep in mind that there are imp caps on every unit, meaning you cannot keep fusing imps into units to get insanely high stats. Burst Frogs and BB leveling Almost every unit has a Brave Burst (BB), all 6* units (and Nice Burny) have a Super Brave Burst (SBB), and every 7* has an Ultimate Brave Burst (UBB). To level up a unit's BB, you must fuse units that have the same type of BB (Offense, Support, and Healing) into the unit you wish to gain BB levels. Fodder units do not guarentee a BB level-up. Burst Frogs and Burst Emperors, on the other hand, do. The frogs will add +1 to the level per frog fused. The Emperors will add +5 per Emperor fused. A unit's BB level will cap at 10 if it doesn't have a SBB. The SBB will also cap at 10. If the unit has an UBB, the UBB will be unlocked once the SBB reaches level 10. The reason for leveling up the BB/SBB is that for some units, it decreases the amount of BC you need (such as Shera, Darvanshel, and Oulu.) For most, if not all, attacking units, it will increase the damage modifier of the BB/SBB. It will also usually make the buffs on the BB/SBB stronger, such as Diana's BC on hit buff and Feeva's BC drop rate buff. Sphere Frogs Sphere Frogs are relatively rare units that add a second sphere slot to a unit. Therefore, it is highly recommended to not fuse one of these to say...a Cerberus. However, the second sphere cannot be of the same type of the first sphere on the unit. For example, you cannot put 2 Malice Jewels on one unit. Extra Skills Extra Skills (ES) are exclusive to 7* units and are unlocked automatically once the unit unlocks its UBB. These extra skills will '''only apply to the unit and not the party '''unless otherwise stated. For some units, there are certain requirements to use the ES. For example, Ice Legend Selena must have Lexida equipped to use her ES. However, most units will not require anything to use the ES. If it does, it will say at the end of the UBB description what you need to use it. Conclusion Hope you found this post informative and helpful! If I made a mistake, or you have more tips that aren't in here, feel free to comment below! Category:Blog posts